


Purple and Red

by randomdisturbingthoughts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Rough Sex, All mistakes are my own, Anal Sex, Bifurcated Tongue Kink, Biting, Bottom Sam, Bruises, Disapproving Big Brother Dean Winchester mentioned, I need a beta, Lucifer is afraid he's hurting him, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sam is a very giving lover, Split Tongue Kink, Top Lucifer, references to rough sex but the sex in this is gentle in comparison, scratches, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomdisturbingthoughts/pseuds/randomdisturbingthoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lying together in bed, eyes tracking the marks he left on Sam's body, Lucifer can't help but question himself.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Sam is a very giving lover. Lucifer is afraid he's hurting him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple and Red

They lay tangled together in the sheets. Evidence of their exertion cooling against their skin. If they didn't clean up soon the dried emissions would be hell to get off, but Lucifer could care less. He was preoccupied with the golden skinned Adonis whose limbs he was entwined in. His fingers trailed down the planes of the boy's muscular back, lingering over the bites and the red patches of skin that he knew would turn purple soon enough. There were many of them; old and new, all of them his own doing.

He mouthed at the bite ridden neck in front of him, gentler now that he wasn't consumed by the heat of their coupling. His lips left apologetic kisses on the deep bites, careful to not aggravate the ones still bleeding sluggishly. He still refused to heal them. The possessive part of him wanted to show the world that this beautiful man was his. Sam understood this, even though they have never once talked about them outside of the rooms.

But still thoughts plagued him. He remembered the glares Dean would send him whenever he spotted a mark above Sam's collar. The elder Winchester’s Big Brother protectiveness making him worried for his brother's wellbeing. Lucifer understood this. He would have smote anyone who would hurt his younger brothers.

Father knows he's not hurting Sam that way.

Still...

He remembers biting down on the flesh of Sam's shoulder, of the harsh grunt of the hunter beneath him as he thrust into the tight young body of his lover.

"I'm hurting you." He mumbled, mouthing at the same mark he was thinking of. He remembered tasting blood but whatever had escaped his tongue had already dried up. He heard a scoff from the younger man. "I'm really not sure if you remember but I did hurt you back." There's a smile behind his words.

Lucifer shivered when Sam reached back to stroke at the scratches he had left on his current vessel’s flank. He remembered how Sam had reached back just like that while Lucifer was lost in the heat of the younger man's body, his nails leaving hot streaks of red that stung wonderfully in the cool air of the room. 

He smiled into his true vessel's long hair. He remembered pulling his body back just so he could grip at that beautiful brown mane as he thrust into Sam at a brutal pace. A phantom rush of pleasure surged down his body as he remembered how his boy had moaned like a wanton slut and rolled his hips back to meet his punishing pace.

He had run his fingers down Sam's back, leaving long red welts over healing yellowing bruises from before. Some places he had scratched deep enough to bleed.

"I hurt you more than that." He mumbled as he purposely prodded at a purpling bruise on the younger Winchester's broad back, smiling at the hiss he earned. He liked that it sounded both angry and pleasured.

The hunter turned around in the fallen Archangel's arms pulling the blonde vessel into a gentle but heated kiss. "I like it that way." Sam whispered against his lips. The younger man bumped his forehead against Lucifer's wrinkled brow. Lucifer liked the surge of arousal that washed over him when his ice blue eyes met with arousal blown brown. "'Sides, you like leaving marks." He hissed when the Archangel pressed against another bruise. This time it was one of the finger shaped ones that framed his hips. "And I like being marked." He moaned as Lucifer nuzzled into his neck. He buried his large hands into short pale blonde locks and Lucifer bucked his hips against the young hunter, cock hard and ready for another round.

Sam pulled the Archangel's shorter vessel on top of him, spreading his legs to accommodate Lucifer's hips. Lucifer rocked his hips against Sam's, revelling in the younger man's moans when their cocks made contact. The Archangel ran his hands down his True vessel's beautiful long legs, skirting over the possessive marks he had left and only stopping when he gripped handfuls of his lover’s beautiful ass.

Whilst Sam was busying himself with playing with his bifurcated tongue, Lucifer ran gentle fingers between the mounds of the hunter’s ass. He frowned a bit when he found that it was sticky with his own release. It will not do.

After unlatching himself from Sam’s mouth, he pulled back only to latch onto the skin beneath the young Winchester’s balls. As one of his tongues prodded at the perineum, trying his hardest to not be distracted by the breathy moans he had drawn from his boy, he manipulated the other to lick up somewhere lower.

The punched breathless gasp he received made him smirk.

He lifted the larger man’s ass so he could have a better angle, pulling one of the scattered pillows to underneath him to prop him up. He let only one of his tongues skirt the rim of his boy’s anus, trying to be gentle because he had been rough earlier on. He gently licked into Sam, slowly guiding his tongue into the younger man so he could ease the way for a much larger intrusion. He had to withdraw his tongues when one of the long legs that had been thrown over his shoulder bumped against his head and slid off to the side, exposing the boy obscenely. 

Lucifer was drawn into another kiss by a rough hand in his hair. He knew the message Sam was trying to relay and it wasn’t long before he was gripping his hard flesh and positioning it where he wanted it to be most. They moaned together when he sunk deep into the tight velvety heat. He never stopped until he was fully sheathed. Sam groaned against his mouth as they started to move together. 

Lucifer shifted with every thrust inside, angling himself to hit that one spot that earned him the most beautiful sounds from his lover. When he heard the punched moan that sent pleasure up his spine, he knew he hit his mark. He tried to hit that spot again, watching Sam’s flushed pleasure-slack face as he managed a couple more times.

Then before he even reached his peak, his hand brushed over the swollen organ of his lover and he was surprised when Sam came right then. He fucked the younger man through his orgasm, knowing that there was still pleasure to be had until it died down. But just as Lucifer was about to pull out, not wanting to hurt his lover more than he already did that night, Sam wrapped his legs tight around Lucifer and managed to flip them without him slipping out. 

He kissed away Lucifer’s well-meaning protest, his large hands pinned the older man’s wrist to the bed, and he proceeded to ride his lover into oblivion.

Sam watched Lucifer’s face as he gyrated his hips. He revelled in in the pleasured sounds that left Lucifer’s lips. He squeezed every time he pulled up, milking pleasure from his lover and knowingly driving him to his peak.

Lucifer was entranced. Sam was beautiful like this, hazel eyes still lust blown and face set in a determined frown as he concentrated on getting Lucifer off. He watched as Sam’s muscles rippled with every move he made. He watched his cock disappear into the younger man’s tight heat every time he sunk down, but had to close his eyes with pleasure whenever he pulled up. The suction drove him crazy, but what pulled him over the edge was watching hazel eyes slip shut and Sam’s lips mouthing his name.

His hips surged up, burying himself deep into Sam’s body as he came. He was distantly aware of Sam still moving, milking him through his orgasm. Sam rested his forehead against his as they tried to get their breath back.

Slowly, Sam pulled himself off of Lucifer and collapsed on the bed next to him. It wasn’t long before Lucifer nuzzled into him, and together they fell into a sated restful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> This is my first time publishing porn. Feedback welcome.
> 
> If you see any mistakes, please point them out to me.
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://randomdisturbingthoughts.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
